<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【DV】现代AU短篇—The Fall by shuigenwoshu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060409">【DV】现代AU短篇—The Fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuigenwoshu/pseuds/shuigenwoshu'>shuigenwoshu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【DV】短篇合集 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 悬疑, 惊悚, 现代</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuigenwoshu/pseuds/shuigenwoshu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>预警：OOC，现代AU，短篇，悬疑惊悚</p><p>梗源：爱伦坡的《泄密的心》和《黑猫》以及姜草的《邻居》，名字取自佩佩的电影《坠落》（我原本想起名叫《坠入地狱》感觉没有The Fall洋气），之前有亲友说病态哥香以及想看悬疑，所以试着写下非正常的蛋（确定？），这个格式写法也是试探性的，欢迎留言批判（哈哈哈，感觉没有写出预想的效果，西吧）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【DV】短篇合集 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【DV】现代AU短篇—The Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“8号证据。”</p><p>检察官踱到投影机旁，重新往里插入一张照片，法庭前面向陪审团和审判员的巨型屏幕上立刻切出一个高清局部图像，纤细惨白的脖颈缠满暗紫色淤青，随着画面扩大聚焦，淤青的形状和颜色也更为清晰。</p><p>“各位请看，根据死者颈上勒痕形状，交叉对比3号证据，说明凶手是在被害人意识完全清醒时，缓慢拉紧绳索，一点点抽离氧气，看可怜的受害者绝望挣扎。因此，对方的动机不仅仅是杀人，而是在享受夺取生命的过程，感受脉搏在手中流失的快感......”</p><p>呵，快感？他低头看着被冰冷手铐禁锢的双手，粗大的骨节，四方的指甲，厚实的掌心，以及多年持枪在虎口形成的硬茧。</p><p>确实，五指相扣，能放下一个完美的脖子。</p><p> </p><p>他跪坐在床上，用力撑开对方结实的大腿，看肿胀小穴贪婪的吞食自己的阴茎，银色绒毛上硬到贴紧肚脐的蘑菇正颤颤巍巍吐出粘液。扣住膝窝向上抬起，将细韧的腰胯带离床单，最大限度撞击对方光滑丰腴的臀瓣。另一只手慢慢移上乳尖，用坚硬的指甲剐蹭嫩肉，满意的欣赏身下那痛苦又愉悦的皱眉。细长手指覆了上来，引导自己继续前行，滑过锁骨，按上颈椎。一节一节的骨骼上是欢快跳动的血管，就是这里，维持生命运转的主动脉。</p><p>呼吸愈发急促，下身也在收紧，他想都没想直接压了上去。将肉棒夹于中间，汩汩而出的淫液浸湿了小腹，私处相互摩擦，恨不得连卵蛋也一并挤入这润热的巢穴。手上力道加大，耳边传来小声唔咽，被扼住的喉咙，即使嘴唇张得再大也叫不出任何名字。</p><p>不过，我不需要你喊出来。</p><p>因为，颤抖的心跳早已透过血脉传至掌中，再经手臂直达胸口，我能听到，你在呼唤，“但丁，但丁.....”</p><p>“你好像很喜欢被掐脖子，”🐔情过后的他翻身躺在一旁，侧身摸上对方还在不停喘动的下巴，用指尖描画白纸上的红痕。</p><p>“怎么不说，你喜欢掐别人脖子？”生气的拍开自己，“明天，又要穿高领毛衣，”匀了匀气，半抱怨的说道，“烦，想想崔西的眼神，就烦。”</p><p>“准确的说，是今天5小时后，你会见到翠西，”他拽过手腕，亲吻精致的尺骨，“而且，不要说得她跟不知道一样。”</p><p>被温润的蓝眼睛瞪了一下，“闭嘴，但丁。”</p><p> </p><p>“接下来是17号证据，画面略微血腥，可能引起各位不适。”</p><p>庭下顿时发出一阵低声咳嗽和压抑的干呕。</p><p>屏幕上展示着一具高度腐败的尸体，原本雪白的皮肤表面显现出死亡绿斑，臃肿的水泡更是暗示腐臭的气息，皮下静脉突起呈网簇状遍布全身，肌肉组织膨胀到变形。</p><p>可即便如此，也依然能辨认出死者生前模样。高鼻深目，银色头发，与审判庭上面无表情依栏而坐的嫌疑人几乎无差。</p><p>“……亲哥哥，维吉尔•雷德格雷夫。根据尸检报告，死因是机械性窒息。尸体左侧小臂受损严重，右侧肋骨第三根及第四根因外力作用而彻底断裂，但未发现胸内积水为死后造成，”检察官不带任何感情的描述着。</p><p>“尸体其他部分也损坏严重，详情请见18~23号证据。这种对尸体恶意破坏、摧残践踏的行为，正说明凶犯不仅手段残忍，而且冷酷无情……”</p><p>他低下头努力压住因嘲笑而扬起的嘴角，我，残忍？我，冷酷？那是你们不认识真正的维吉尔！</p><p> </p><p>这是第几次失眠，他不记得，但无所谓，反正离天亮不远。</p><p>就这么静坐于黑暗中，双臂耷拉在单人沙发扶手两侧，一手拎着快要见底的酒瓶，一手攥着开了保险的格洛克。目光呆滞望向几步外空空如也的双人床，以及床后新刷的墙壁。</p><p>然后，那玩意儿便冷不丁的突然冒出，一只诡异的黑猫。</p><p>漆黑的毛发，漆黑的眼睛，在漆黑的屋内发出神奇的荧光，仿佛吸走窗外投入的唯一月光，盈盈荣荣淡蓝色。</p><p>他看着他，悄无声息走过来，停在床边，柔软的黑尾垂下，轻轻摇摆，在床围荡起涟漪。就像某人一样，总喜欢抓住床单隐忍承受。</p><p>小猫既不叫也不动，就直勾勾的盯着他。莫名起了捉弄之意，想吓唬对方，于是他忽然坐起大吼一声。但黑猫只是淡淡的看了看他，勾动耳朵，抬起前肢探出粉舌，有条不紊打理毛发（如果猫咪有表情的话，他一定会说对方在朝自己翻白眼）。</p><p>一种被轻视的愤怒冲至头顶，他瞄准黑猫扣下扳机。</p><p>墙壁上立刻出现一个窟窿，丢下酒瓶和手枪慌慌张张跑过去，趴在受损处仔细检查。子弹冲破新糊的水泥射入内部，该死该死该死！红色液体顺着墙体流了出来，该死该死该死！</p><p>维吉尔！你就算死了也不放过我！</p><p>于是，在他重新挖出对方的第2天，死去4天的哥哥如往常般在晚上6：00准时回家。</p><p> </p><p>“请问陪审团对案件判决是否达成一致？”</p><p>靠近法官那侧，一个满脸络腮胡子的矮胖男人站起来，表情庄严的回答，“是的，先生。”</p><p>“好，下面宣布庭审结果，第一项，针对埃雷拉·法西尔，汤姆森·帕林顿........麦克·罗素6人的一级谋杀，陪审团的意见是？”</p><p>“无罪。”</p><p>周围发出不满的骚动声，有人高呼这不公平。</p><p>“安静，安静！”年迈的法官虽然对结果表示震惊，但他坚持履行自己身为法律捍卫者的职责，敲击法锤，向众人表明无论判决怎样都要给与尊重。</p><p>“第二项，针对维吉尔·雷德格雷夫的一级谋杀，陪审团的意见是？”</p><p>“无罪。”</p><p>他猛地抬头，维吉尔正站在陪审席旁边，饶有兴趣的偷窥矮胖男人手中的小纸条。</p><p>“第三项，侮辱尸体罪，陪审团的意见是？”</p><p>“有罪。”</p><p> </p><p>“你后来又去看过但丁吗？”</p><p>“去过。”</p><p>“他在那里怎么样？”</p><p>“哈，不得不说，作为一家精神病院，那里条件很好.....”</p><p>“喂，现在叫疗养院了，注意你的措辞。”</p><p>“呲，该死的政治正确。不过说真的，他状态不错，如果不是总对着空气说话，我都要以为他又恢复正常了.....”</p><p>“嘿，你们俩个不去写报告，躲在休息室里聊什么八卦？”</p><p>“早上好啊，米歇尔。”</p><p>“我们在说但丁。”</p><p>“但丁？他不是在精神病院吗？”</p><p>“哈，你看，他说的也是精神病院。”</p><p>“等等，你去探望他了？”</p><p>“别这样看我，米歇尔，他好歹也是我曾经的搭档。”</p><p>“回到刚才，你说他总对着空气说话？”</p><p>“对啊，你懂的，老一套，‘维吉尔这个维吉尔那个’。我去的时候他在院里晒太阳，一个人坐在银杏树下长椅上，翘着腿双手向后搭于靠背，正仰头看天或者树叶什么，总之，很放松。然后我叫了一声，你们知道吗，那个瞬间的表情转换差点吓到我，就好像一个原本迷糊快乐的人顿时清醒过来，目光凶狠带着杀意凝视你.....”</p><p>“哼，你可真没用，卡尔斯。”</p><p>“闭嘴，听我说完。在我以为他要冲过来或者怎么样时，但丁却突然扭头，跟旁边空气交流起来.....”</p><p>“你知道吗，一个人说话不能称之为交流。”</p><p>“闭嘴，布拉德，听他说完。”</p><p>“对，闭嘴布拉德，另外你们，不要再打断我了，我正在努力还原现场！总之，我走过去时，但丁还在那里兴高采烈的说话，跟空气！我只听到一部分，大概是抱怨伙食问题，没有甜品之类的。最夸张的是他没像普通精神病那样一直自言自语，而是说了一段后，停下来，很认真的注视着某个位置，点头附和，表情变化也很丰富，微笑，撇嘴，甚至拍腿大笑，就好像那里真有一个人在跟他对话。”</p><p>“我插一句，卡尔斯，你到底站在那里看了多久，不觉得自己很奇怪吗？”</p><p>“我他妈的以为但丁在演戏！你懂吗？而且，米歇尔，作为我的辩护，任谁第一次见这种画面，也会愣住好么！”</p><p>“说起演戏，你们说，但丁到底是不是那个？”</p><p>“‘公园杀手’？不，我觉得不是，而且以卡尔斯的描述，我个人倾向于但丁是被维吉尔逼疯的。”</p><p>“所以，你的观点？”</p><p>“我的观点，假如但丁无罪，那根据DNA结果，真的凶手就是维吉尔，可惜，我们没有足够证据，而且他人已死，死无对证。”</p><p>“等等，我不明白，如果维吉尔是凶手，那他到底怎么死的，真是自杀？我不相信！米歇尔，那个案子你也参与了，你来解释一下。”</p><p>“首先，我同意布拉德的第一个想法，但第二个？呐，我还是相信维吉尔就是但丁杀的。通过尸检报告，虽然尸体被但丁本人破坏非常严重，仔细想想，光是这点就很可疑，所以从逻辑分析，我更偏向于维吉尔是但丁所杀.....”</p><p>“靠，越说越糊涂。”</p><p>“别急卡尔斯，等我说完。你还记得最初接触‘公园杀手’时但丁的状态吗？兴致很高，干劲十足。然后在第6具尸体出现后，他的态度开始发生变化。你们仔细回忆一下，那个前后的但丁，所以我猜那时他就怀疑维吉尔了。”</p><p>“而连环杀手不会停止杀人，除非他们自己死掉，同时，一个成功的连环杀手更不会被警察抓到，所以以自杀方式完美收场，并将所有罪证推给弟弟，甚至连自己的死也是。这个谢幕我给维吉尔满分！”</p><p>“谢谢你的补充布拉德，说真的，你对维吉尔的评价如此之高总让我有种错觉。但我不相信维吉尔是自杀，没人能聪明到可以预判自己死后另一个人的行动，我知道你会说他们俩之间的关系，呃，很复杂，但我还是质疑，维吉尔能，怎么说呢，即使死后也在操控但丁。”</p><p>“等等，等等，让我捋一下，你们两个都认为‘公园杀手’是维吉尔，但米歇尔你认为但丁知道维吉尔是凶手后无法接受这个事实，亲手杀了对方。而布拉德你认为维吉尔发现自己被但丁怀疑后，干脆选择自杀，再伪装成他杀，并且把所有命案都嫁祸给但丁？”</p><p>“差不多。当然还有一种可能，刚刚米歇尔也提到了，第6具尸体，我们有个侧写师认为第6具尸体的凶手和前5具不是一个人，换句话，‘公园杀手’可能是两个人。所以，当然以下这部分是我个人猜想，没有任何证据。但丁是真正的‘公园杀手’，然后被维吉尔发现，以维吉尔的性格，十之八九会把这当成一种变态的攀比游戏，于是有样学样，第6具尸体，这也能完美解释刚刚米歇尔提到的状态变化。最后事情败露的但丁失手杀死维吉尔，并破坏尸体，让大家误以为他疯了，来逃避刑法。”</p><p>“我靠，布拉德，你也太，妈呀，我都不知道怎么形容了。”</p><p>“可以写小说。”</p><p>“哈哈哈哈，或许真是这种可能，但谁知道呢，一个疯了一个死了，真相永远无人得知。”</p><p> </p><p>PS：写短篇上瘾，本来今天还想再挖一个坑的，然而然而（我有罪！）删了一段剧情，哈哈哈，等有机会了再补上，好多细节都没写😂😂😂</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>